


False Accusation

by Karinakamichi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Comedy, Complete, Drama, Humor, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 21:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karinakamichi/pseuds/Karinakamichi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a normal day in the Ninja academy, Iruka going on about the history of Konoha, Shikmaru passed out, Sasuke staring off into space, Hinata silently fawning over Naruto, who up to no good as always. When a paper ball is suddenly thrown at Kiba, who do you think ends up getting in trouble?</p>
            </blockquote>





	False Accusation

**Story:** **_False Accusation_ **

**Summary:** **_It's a normal day in the academy, Iruka going on about the history of Konoha, Shikmaru passed out, Sasuke staring off into space, and Naruto up to no good, as always, when a paper ball is suddenly thrown at Kiba, who do you think ends up getting in trouble?_ **

**Disclaimer:** **_I don't own Naruto..._ **

* * *

_Ninja Academy_

Iruka was once again rambling on about the history of Konoha. Sasuke sat brooding out the window. Shikamaru was passed out the desk, as always. Shino appeared to be studying his bugs. Chouji was chomping away on his potato chips, now moving to the next bag. Kiba was sprawled back, his feet resting on his desk, and Akamaru sleeping with head hanging outside of his master's jacket, while Hinata sat, fidgeting with her fingers. She blushed, silently fawning over Naruto.

The blond kept glancing over at Kiba, then snickered, as he secretly balled up a sheet of paper. He prepared to throw it, but, much to his surprise, another ball of paper was thrown from behind him, hitting Kiba hard in the ear.

The dog boy immediately opened his eyes, shooting a glare at Naruto, who was obviously on the verge of bursting out laughing, barely able to restrain himself.

"Why you! You're gonna pay for that!" he whispered, in more of a hiss. He grabbed the sheet of paper throwing it as hard as he could at Naruto. Everyone looked up at him and started giggling and whispering to each other. Akamaru let out a whimper.

"Kiba, do you have a problem?" Iruka questioned, standing in front of his desk, his arms folded. If so, take it out into the hallway, will you? You're interrupting class."

" _I'm_  interrupting class?" Kiba retorted, slamming his hand on the desk. " _He's_  the one who threw the paper ball at me. _He_  should be the one getting in trouble."

Iruka looked up calmly. Hinata, Yuzui, Akio, did any of you see Naruto throw anything?

A boy with light gray hair, grunted. "As much as I would like to get Naruto in trouble, I can't lie. I didn't see him do anything."

"Um..." Hinata said meekly, her eyes darting to the side. "I didn't see anything either..."

"Same here." said a girl beside them, shrugging. Iruka nodded.

"Thank you. Now then, Kiba, if you don't mind, I'd like to get back to the lesson. Either leave, or be quiet and listen. Those are your two options. I think you'd do the best to choose the second." Iruka spoke as-a-matter-of-factually. With that, he made his way back to front of the classroom, leaving Kiba grumbling to himself.

Glancing over at Naruto, he scowled, when he saw him stick out his tongue. He was about to speak his opinion, but the teacher's last words echoed in his head, preventing him from doing so. He quickly turned away, clenching his fist. _'That asshole...'_

** _Later That Day_ **

"Wow, Hinata, I never would've thought that you actually had it in you." a girl commented, elbowing Hinata, giggling.

"O-oh..." she averted her gaze, shyly figeting with her fingers. "Well, I..."

"Yeah, it not like I support Naruto, but Kiba can be even _more_ annoying at times." another added. The two girls giggled amongst themselves.

_~ End of Story ~_

* * *

**A/N:** **_What did you think?_ **


End file.
